


False Information

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5 CSI NEW YORK.<br/>Lindsay goes to Mac and tells him something shocking - and implicates Danny. I don't own any of these guys and am only playing around in their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Detective Mac Taylor sat and stared at the chair in front of his desk. Part of him wanted to pinch himself because he was sure he was dreaming. There was no way he had heard what he thought he heard. But, on the other hand, there was the test he had been handed. He sighed, rubbed his eyes and wondered exactly when he had fallen into a soap opera.

Catching sight of the young man he wanted – and needed – to talk with, Mac stood and made his way quickly to the door to his office. “Danny, do you have a minute?”

“Sure,” Danny replied with an easy grin. He closed the door behind him and stood in front of Mac’s desk. “What’s up?”

“Lindsay just came to see me,” Mac said. “She’s pregnant, Danny.”

“That’s great,” Danny said. “Does she know what it is?”

“Danny, this is serious,” Mac snapped. He rubbed his eyes again.

The younger man took a small step back, hands up in front of his chest, palms out. “Whoa, sorry Mac,” he said. “I’m just happy Lindsay found someone who loves her and she can love.”

“Damn it, Danny, just stop. She told me you’re the father,” Mac snapped. “You know relationships between CSIs are strictly forbidden.”

“Okay, back up,” Danny said shifting from foot to foot a couple of times like he always did when he was nervous. “Lindsay actually came out and told you that I’ve been sleeping with her?”

“That’s what I assumed considering you’re the baby’s father,” Mac said.

“It’s impossible,” Danny said.

“No, its not,” Mac said.

Danny put his hands on Mac’s desk and leaned forward. “I’m gay,” he hissed. “Do you need me to spell it any more for you? Not to mention I’ve been in a serious relationship for the past three years and would never cheat on him.”

“Who?” Mac asked, his mind reeling. He wondered if it was even going to be possible to shock him ever again.

“None of your business,” Danny said.

“Danny, I need to know so I can clear this up,” Mac said. “I swear it won’t matter to me.”

“Yeah, always believe the gal over the guy,” Danny snorted. “Even if I was interested in women, I ain’t so stupid that I wouldn’t use protection.”

“Things can still happen, Danny,” Mac said. “Tell me who your partner is so I can talk to him about this.”

“Let me talk with him first,” Danny sighed. “See how he feels about this. He could really get hurt if word gets out about him.”

“Its not Flack, is it?” Mac asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Flack’s as straight as they come,” he said. “Gimmie an hour, Mac. Then I’ll let you know.”  
********************

Mac felt bad following Danny through the halls of the lab, but he really needed to know who Danny’s lover was – or the man Danny had ready to pretend to be his lover. Mac really wanted to believe Danny, but he needed evidence to back up what Danny was telling him, especially in the face of Lindsay’s claim. He couldn’t think of any reason she would lie about something so serious, but, then again, he couldn’t imagine a guy claiming to be gay just to avoid the responsibility of a kid. Mac needed answers and for that he needed evidence.  
********************

Danny’s mind was spinning. He had absolutely no clue what the hell was going on, but he was determined to not only keep his lover safe, but also find a way to prove Lindsay was lying.

“Hey Adam,” he said walking into the A/V lab.

“Oh, hey Danny, I wasn’t expecting you back so soon. I haven’t found anything on the victim’s cell phone yet,” Adam said with a smile. “But I did manage to find a second apartment leased in his name. I didn’t think you’d mind so I went ahead and called Flack.”

“I don’t,” Danny grinned. “I ain’t here ‘bout the case, Adam. I need to talk to you and we both need to do some research.”

“Sure, what’s up?” Adam asked.

“It’s Lindsay again,” Danny replied with a sigh. “She went to Mac claiming I’m the father of her kid. I’m getting real tired of this, Adam. I didn’t want to tell Mac ‘cause I didn’t think it was his business, but now I think I mighta made a mistake.”

“As much mine as it is yours,” Adam said. “Do you want me to run home and get the box?”

Danny shook his head. “I’ll do it,” he said. “Mac wants to talk with you. He thinks I’m pretending to be gay so I won’t get in trouble.”

“You know this is probably going to come down to a DNA test,” Adam said. “Who do you think the father really is?”

“I dunno, but I’m insulted Mac thinks I’m stupid enough to sleep with someone and not use strong protection. Especially with the job we do.”

“Do I have to talk with him? You know I normally end up just babbling around Mac,” Adam said. “I might let something slip we don’t want him to know.”

“At this point, Adam, I don’t think it’ll matter,” Danny sighed. “You’ll be fine. I know you’re strong enough to do this.”  
********************

Mac’s mind was reeling. He honestly wondered if it was possible for his world to tilt any more that day. He ducked away, a little embarrassed that Danny had caught him. Mac thought his poker/boss face was better than that. But he and Danny had been through a lot together; maybe the younger man had just learned to read him.

He knew that Adam was probably right – it would take a DNA test to prove once and for all who the father was. But Mac was also curious to find out what was in the box both Danny and Adam had referenced and what they had been hiding from him. Mac wasn’t the type of boss who demanded to know every single detail of his employee’s personal lives, but if it was something that would affect the lab, then he needed to know. If only to be able to keep his people safe.

“You wanted to see me, Mac?” Adam asked.

“Shut the door and sit down,” Mac replied.

“Danny told me what’s going on,” Adam said softly. “Mac, there’s no way Danny is the father. He wouldn’t do that to me.”

“I want to believe you both, Adam, but until I see some proof I’m afraid I have to take Lindsay’s side.”

“Danny was right, the woman is always believed,” Adam said. “Mac, if we’re not at work then Danny and I are together. He’s never had a chance to cheat on me, not to mention the fact that he has no interest in women at all.”

“Adam, I need evidence,” Mac said with a sigh. “I hate to do this to the two of you, but I really don’t have a choice.”

“Did Danny tell you how long we’ve been together?”

“He said three years,” Mac said.

“We had a commitment ceremony last year,” Adam said. “Lindsay has been out to get us ever since. We don’t know how she found out about it, but she’s been threatening to get Danny. This has to be what she was talking about.”

“Do you have anything to back this up?”

“Danny’s gone to get it,” Adam said. “I think you should insist Lindsay have a DNA test done to prove who the father is. If she refuses, you should be suspicious.”

“Adam, I don’t want to hurt you or Danny,” Mac said. “But I need to be able to prove to the bosses that there’s nothing bad going on here in the lab. To do that I’m afraid I’ll have to ask some pretty personal questions.”

The young man took a deep breath. “How personal?”

“More than you’ll like,” Mac said. “But it’s to help you guys out.”

“Now I know how a rape victim feels,” Adam said. “If there’s nothing else, I need to get back to a test I left running.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny was pissed. He had never understood why the system, hell, why society always believed the woman. It didn’t matter what he said or did, Mac would believe Lindsay until Danny was able to demand a paternity test. He loved Adam and wanted to make Lindsay suffer for what she was doing to his sensitive lover. He didn’t know exactly how Lindsay found out about them in the first place. They were both almost paranoid at work, careful to never give any sign that they were together and yet, somehow, she found out. Danny shuddered at the thought that she had been stalking them after work, looking for ways to pry them apart so she could live out her sick fantasy and have Danny all to herself.

He knew that he didn’t have much time before Mac started looking for him, so Danny grabbed a backpack from the hall closet and stuffed the box in it. Then he dug out the equivalent of their marriage license and found a smaller copy of their picture at the ceremony. The final thing he grabbed were their rings, each engraved and stuck them in his pocket.

She didn’t know it yet, but Lindsay was going down.  
*******************

While Danny was gone Adam got on the computer and printer out a copy of their lease, bank statements and savings accounts. Everything was in both their names and it was evidence Mac wouldn’t be able to completely ignore as it took time to fudge accounts. He also made a note to have Mac look at their files for the power of attorney and medical power forms.

“Hey, you ready?” Danny asked from the door.

“Yep, I think I’ve got everything,” Adam replied.

“Good, just one more thing,” Danny said. He dug the rings out of his pocket. “These ain’t never coming off again, Adam.”

Adam grinned as Danny slid the white gold band onto his finger. “What are we going to tell people?”

“The truth,” Danny said.  
********************

Stella found Mac stretched out on the couch in his office with what looked like a damp cloth over his eyes. “Mac?”

“I’ve never had a migraine in my life,” Mac replied. “But I think I’ve got one now.”

“Okay, why don’t you go home?”

“I can’t, there’s an internal mess I have to deal with,” Mac sighed. “Is Danny back yet?”

“I didn’t even know he was gone,” Stella replied. “What’s going on, Mac?”

Mac winced. “Please, Stella, softer,” he said.

“Sorry, but I still want to know what’s going on.”

“Lindsay’s pregnant,” Mac said with another wince. “She’s claiming Danny is the father.”

Stella sat down and leaned forward. “What’s Danny have to say?”

“He says he’s gay and has been in a committed relationship for the past three years. With Adam.”

“Danny and Adam!”

“Ow, Stella.”

“Sorry,” she whispered. “I had no idea. Are they going to be able to prove it?”

“Yes,” Danny said as he and Adam walked into the office. “You need a large shot of Jack, Mac. It’ll blunt the pain enough that we can get you home.”

“I’m not drinking on the job,” Mac replied. “What do you have for me, Danny?”

The younger man carefully put his bag down on Mac’s desk and unzipped it. “Copies of all our paperwork, photos from our commitment ceremony and a box of evidence.”

“You should’ve come to me about this sooner, Danny,” Mac said. “Can someone get my sunglasses out of my desk, please?”

“Mac, you really shouldn’t work if you’re sick,” Adam said. “Seriously, this all could wait until tomorrow.”

“And what if Lindsay decides to go to someone higher up?” Mac asked. “Thank you. Look, Adam, you’re right about the DNA test and I think Danny should put in a request as soon as possible. But if there is another way for me to help you prove this one way or another, then I will.”

Danny smiled. “Thanks, Mac,” he said. “I’ll need the certificate back, it’s the original, but you can keep everything else as long as you need to.”

“Stella, can you get me a copy, please?” Mac asked. “Danny, you know that you and Adam can’t be involved in this any more, right?”

“Yep, just let us know when you have more questions,” Danny said. “Come on, Adam; let’s see what Flack’s turned up for us.”  
********************

Once he was alone in his office, Mac started through everything Danny and Adam had brought in. He paused and just stared at the picture, feeling all his doubts vanish. He could see the love in both sets of eyes and knew that Lindsay was the one lying. The problem was going to be proving it.

The mysterious box was sitting where Danny had left it, almost mocking Mac, daring him to open it. He had thought that the box was going to be full of pictures of other things that would prove Danny and Adam were together, but he had been wrong about that as all those things were in a folder. Now Mac had no clue what could possibly be in the box, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out.

But he had a responsibility to help Danny out as much as possible so he took a deep breath and lifted up the lid.  
********************

“Danny,” Lindsay called, “can I talk to you for a minute?”

“I’m a little busy right now, Lindsay,” Danny replied. “Can it wait?”

“Not really.”

He bit back a sigh, crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight to get comfortable. “If this about what you told Mac, I already know,” he said. “And I’ve already submitted a request for a paternity test as soon as possible.”

“Why?”

“Because there’s no way in hell that’s my kid,” Danny said. “I don’t know who you’ve been sleeping with, but I’ve never touched you and never will.”

“Hey, Dano, let’s get a move on!”

“Yeah, be right there, Don,” Danny called back.

“What was that all about?” Flack asked when Danny fell into step next to him.

Danny sighed and pushed his glasses up. “Did you ever want to kill someone and hide the body?”

“Hell yeah, but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Monroe is doing her best to get my ass fired for improper conduct,” Danny said. “Adam and I had to tell Mac and Stella the truth, and it still ain’t enough to clear me.”

“Clear you from what?”

“She got knocked up and is saying the kid’s mine.”

“Oh, no way,” Flack said. “You’d never cheat on Adam. Hell, I don’t remember the last time you even so much as looked at a woman.”

Danny snorted. “That’s because I haven’t since you’ve known me,” he said. “I figured all this shit out in high school. It was just one more reason to get away from my family.”

“If you need any help,” Flack said.

“Trust me, Don, you’re my first call,” Danny said.  
********************

Mac just sat and stared at the box. He wasn’t surprised to see how organized it was, that was just Danny’s way, but the contents shocked him and made his stomach curl. With a small sigh he picked up his cell phone. “Stella, can you come to my office, please? Yeah, I’m going to need your help.”

His team thought he was crazy, but Mac kept several pairs of gloves in his suit pocket, because he didn’t always have his kit with him when he was presented with evidence and because he liked to be prepared. Mac pulled on a pair of gloves and started to take the small unwrapped boxes, packages, and envelopes out of the larger box. He’d seen it enough to know that all the things in the box had been address by Lindsay. But they needed prints to prove it, maybe DNA from the envelopes.

“What’s up, Mac?” Stella asked softly.

“We’ve got to process all of this,” Mac replied. “Call Danny and see if he objects to us opening these things.”

“You got it, and I’ll get set up in the layout room,” Stella said. She picked up the picture of Danny and Adam. “They really love each other, huh?”

“That’s the same look Claire and I had on our wedding day,” Mac said. “You can’t fake that, Stella. I don’t know what’s going on here, but we’re going to find out before she manages to hurt either of them.”  
********************

“They show up every second and fourth Saturday,” Adam said. He’d been called when Stella found out Danny was in the middle of an interview. “Dan tried to send them back at first, but they’d just reappear the next day. We finally decided it was less trouble to just store them unopened. The same thing with the envelopes and news clippings.”

“You never open them?” Mac asked.

“Once, and we were both so shocked and disgusted but it, we threw it away,” Adam replied. “It was some sort of sex toy with a fairly explicit note. After that we just kept the things hidden.”

“You still should have told me,” Mac said.

“I guess we thought we could handle it,” Adam said. “And now, if you don’t need me, I’m going to go so you can get to work.”

“Good idea, thanks Adam,” Stella said.

“No, thank you both,” Adam said, “for listening to us and believing what we said. It means a lot.”


	3. Chapter 3

Danny was stretched out on the couch when Adam got home. “Hey.”

“Hey, how’s it going?”

“Mac’s ready to kill someone,” Adam replied. “I’ve just been trying to stay out of his way as much as possible.”

“You know he ain’t gonna do nothing to hurt you,” Danny said. He rolled onto his side and scooted back so Adam could stretch out next to him.

“Yeah, I know, but he just has this look on his face that really kinda scared me, you know. The look that he gets when he’s chasing a child killer.”

“I know the one, I’ve had him look at me like that a time or two,” Danny said. He ran his hand along Adam’s back and up under the younger man’s shirt. “I don’t think he knows he does it.”

“If he does then he gets sadistic pleasure out of scaring everyone,” Adam said. He pushed into the touch. “I need this after today.”

“We both do,” Danny replied. He pulled Adam in closer and kissed him gently. The kiss deepened naturally with the ease of lovers long accustomed to each other. Danny gave over control of the kiss after he teased Adam’s tongue into his mouth. Adam pushed up on an elbow to get a better angle and they shifted until Danny was on his back again with Adam over him.

Once Danny’s hands were free he slid both under Adam’s t-shirt to knead his back. They broke apart for a moment to breathe and then slipped right back into the deep kiss that was slowly starting to show the urgency they were both feeling. Adam groaned as one of Danny’s hands managed to sneak under the waistband of his jeans and down along his ass.

“Need you,” Adam whispered.

“We’re gonna have to move,” Danny replied. “I didn’t plan for this. Everything is in the bedroom.”

“Then you’re gonna have to let me go.”

“In a minute,” Danny grinned. He leaned up and caught Adam’s lips again, this time taking control himself and slowly mapping his lover’s mouth while he thrust up against him almost lazily. Adam moaned deeply at the triple sensation of a tongue in his mouth, fingers teasing his ass and a hard cock sliding against his own. He both loved and hated it when his lover got into a playful mood, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to move once Danny was completely done with him.

“Danny,” Adam moaned as a finger teased and almost slid into him. “I don’t wanna climax without you inside me.”

“We can manage that,” Danny said. He freed his hands; a signal Adam knew meant he could stand up. He did and pulled off his shirt and undershirt, dropping them onto the floor. Danny stood as well and chose to undo his jeans to relieve the pressure on his erection. Adam grinned and, as the denim slid to the ground, reached down and grabbed Danny’s erection and started stroking it through the white cotton still covering it. He always thought Danny looked extra sexy in just his white tank top and BVDs, and could rarely keep his hands to himself. Danny moaned and pulled Adam back in against him, kissing his younger lover again. It was Adam’s turn to moan as he felt Danny’s fingers on his belt and then fly – slowly undoing them and letting the pants and boxers fall to the floor.

“Bed,” Danny murmured against Adam’s lips.

“Good idea,” Adam agreed, hand still stroking slowly.

“You’ll need to stop that,” Danny pointed out, his hips sending messages entirely separate from what he was saying.

“What, you can’t walk and get a hand job at the same time?” Adam asked. He smirked a little as he twisted his hand.

“You know I can.” Danny reached between them and caught Adam’s wrist. “But I’m gonna come right here if you don’t stop.”

“I didn’t think you were that close,” Adam said as they started moving towards their bedroom.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Danny admitted. “Anytime my mind wasn’t on my case it’s been on you, your body and how you make me feel.”

“Is that where you vanished to?” Adam asked. He slid onto the bed and settled in the middle. “Did you go into the bathroom and jerk off thinking about me?”

“Yep,” Danny grinned wickedly. He finished stripping and joined Adam, kneeling next to Adam’s left hip. “I locked myself in a stall, took my cock out and stroked it slowly up and down with a small twist just like you use on me. Then as I got close to the edge I shoved two fingers up my ass and pretended it was you moving in me as I came. It was all I could do not to cry out your name.”

Adam’s eyes were wide and he was panting. He loved it when Danny talked dirty, and loved it even more when the older man lost control at work and then told him about it. Danny grinned down at Adam. “How turned are you right now?” he asked. “Are you gonna go off if I touch you? Lick you? Take you in my mouth and suck you until you scream?” Danny mirrored all his words with a motion, first running a single finger up Adam’s erection, followed by the flat of his tongue over the tip, and then engulfing the head in his mouth. Adam cried out as Danny started sucking and moving, taking Adam deeper into his throat each time until he had all of Adam’s cock in his mouth and swallowed as well as he could, letting the contractions massage Adam and then slowly pulled back.

Adam handed Danny the lube and thrust his hips up pointedly. Danny chuckled and went back to the teasing blow job as he slid two slick fingers into Adam’s body. Adam started moaning almost constantly as Danny’s fingers both mimicked and got him ready for what Danny’s cock would soon be doing – the mouth on his cock was a bonus. He thought he’d be able to hang on until Danny was inside him, but a humming vibration along his cock sent Adam over the edge with a cry of Danny’s name. Danny kept his fingers thrusting through Adam’s climax, wanting to give his lover as much sensation as possible.

“Mmph,” Adam said as Danny started to lick him clean.

“I guess hands and knees are out of the question,” Danny said as he slicked his cock.

“If you wanted that you shoulda had more control.”

“I’m not the one who came from fingers in my ass,” Danny pointed out as he nudged Adam up onto his side and settled in behind him.

“You already got off once today,” Adam said. He moaned softly and pushed back when Danny slid into him.

“I’ll take you with me next time,” Danny said.

“Kinky,” Adam muttered.

Danny ran his hand up Adam’s stomach and chest and pinched a nipple. “Don’t you go to sleep on me,” he said.

“I’m not, but I might if you don’t start moving,” Adam said.

“Tell me how fast you want this,” Danny murmured against Adam’s neck. He started nibbling as he pulled back and slowly sank into Adam’s body again.

“Faster,” Adam said.

Danny sped up slightly, still nibbling on Adam’s neck as his free hand tormented the younger man’s nipples.

“Faster,” Adam said. He moved his top leg forward which let Danny slide a little further into his body.

The change in penetration made Danny change his angle as well and he managed to hit Adam’s prostate the next thrust in. Adam cried out as his body started to wake up and take an interest in the proceedings. He scrambled for the lube, slicked his hand and wrapped it back around his hardening erection.

Danny grinned and nipped sharply at Adam’s shoulder, a place that would be hidden by his shirts and started to suck. He knew how much his younger lover enjoyed being marked during sex, and Danny liked knowing that Adam was wearing his marks.

“Close,” Danny gasped with an extra hard thrust.

“Do it,” Adam said. He stroked himself harder; trying to get to the point Danny was at, wanting their climaxes to be as close together as possible.

Danny thrust again and bit down, his climax hitting him hard. Adam kept stroking as he was filled and then Danny’s weight slumped against him. He gasped and clenched his body to keep Danny in place as he worked his erection almost frantically until he came again. Danny moaned softly as his softening cock was massaged by Adam’s second orgasm of the night, the contractions pulling a small spurt of semen from Danny before the lovers collapsed in a sated heap. Their lips found each other blindly and they kissed gently as they slowly fell asleep.  
********************

Mac awoke with a jerk and rubbed his eyes. Had he really just dreamed about two of his male coworkers making love? He flopped back onto his pillow and tried to remember the details of his dream – which wasn’t hard as the images of Danny and Adam together were seemingly burned in his brain.

A painful throbbing between his legs made itself known with a vengeance and Mac groaned. There was no way he was going to jerk off to the dream he’d just had or the images that still lingered. He had more self control than that. If he just ignored the erection it would go away and he could go back to sleep. Mac was stronger than this. He wouldn’t do anything. He wouldn’t reach into the bedside table and dig out the lube he kept in there. He wouldn’t push off the sleep pants he was wearing and drizzle the lube over his erection. He wouldn’t wrap his hand around his cock and start stroking it, alternating the strokes with twists, squeezes and his fingers almost playing chords on the hard length. He wouldn’t get a single finger of his other hand slick and push it into his ass to see what it felt like. He wouldn’t thrust it in and out as he stroked his erection to the same rhythm, moaning as his hips started moving. He wouldn’t add a second finger to his ass and search for his prostate as he planted his feet so he could thrust better. And he certainly wouldn’t climax so hard that his bit his lip bloody trying to keep from screaming at the sensations flooding his body.

Mac let his head flop back on his pillow as he teased the last sensations from his softening cock. He was so screwed. He let out a sigh as he relaxed into his mattress. He was stopping by an adult store on his way home from work.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella was already processing evidence when Mac arrived at the lab. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked once he’d joined her in the layout room.

“Rough night,” Mac replied. “Do you know if Lindsay has been in for the DNA/paternity test yet?”

“Yep, she went in this morning,” Stella said with a grin. “In fact she didn’t have much of a choice about the whole thing. I showed up and went with her.”

“Nice, now we know the evidence hasn’t been altered or tainted,” Mac said with a small smile. “I was thinking about this last night and don’t you think this whole thing is a little strange?”

“How so?”

“Why would Lindsay tell me before she told Danny if this really was his kid?”

“She did; I found this in the most recent box.” Stella held up a pair of baby booties and a baby book. “I guess when he didn’t say anything about the sudden change in presents she went to you.”

“This is just warped, Stel,” Mac sighed. “We’ve got enough right now to get Lindsay on stalking and sexual harassment. That’s enough for me to fire her right now.”

“What about Danny and Adam?” 

“I’ll talk with them. They’re going to be outted by this and it’ll be hard on them both. I know Danny is strong enough to take it, but I’m not sure about Adam.”

“They’re both wearing rings today,” Stella said. “I think they know that they can’t hide any more. But you’re right; we’re all going to need to keep an eye on Adam for a while. I’ll talk with Hawkes and let him know what’s going on.”

Mac smiled. “Thanks, Stel.”  
********************

“Danny, when you have a second, can you come to my office, please?”

“Sure Mac, let me load and secure this last batch of prints and I’ll be right there.”

Mac nodded and went back to his office. He not only wanted to talk with Danny about the case with Lindsay, he had a much harder question he wanted to ask – but didn’t know how. And he just hoped Danny wouldn’t take it the wrong way.

“Hey, you wanted to see me, Mac?”

“Yeah, have a seat,” Mac replied. “Danny, once we get the results of the paternity test, I’m going to talk with Lindsay and terminate her employment here.”

“Adam and me are ready, Mac,” Danny said.

“Are you sure about that? When Lindsay outs you two things are going to be difficult,” Mac said. “For both of you, and I know Adam has some confidence issues as it is.”

Danny grinned. “Only ‘round you, Mac,” he said. “Besides, I know you, Stella, Flack and Hawkes would kill anyone who tried to hurt Adam or me. We know it’s gonna be hard and some people are gonna have narrow views. But we ain’t ashamed, Mac.”

“I’m going to make this as easy on you as possible,” Mac said. “But I need a promise from you both, Danny. No more hiding things like this from me. If someone is harassing you, let me know about it so we can deal with the problem officially. Don’t hide these things from me.”

“Thanks, Mac, but it ain’t gonna be the first time the department’s been down on me. It’ll just be one more time for me,” Danny said. “I’ll let Adam know.”

“One more thing, Danny.”

“Are you okay, Mac? You’re turning red.”

“This isn’t an easy question to ask, and please don’t take it the wrong way, but is there an adult store you’d recommend?”

“That depends on what you’re looking for.” Danny watched with growing concern as Mac’s face flushed an even deeper red.

“Don’t make me say it, Danny, please,” Mac almost whispered.

Danny stood up and went around so he could lean on the desk next to his boss. He also lowered his voice so no one outside the office would be able to hear them. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Mac; even straight guys like to have their prostate stimulated during sex,” he said. “Trust me; this doesn’t change anything about you.”

“But why now?” Mac asked.

“Probably because of this case,” Danny replied. “If you’re brave enough Adam and I can take you out to a couple of safe clubs and you can see if anyone catches your eye.”

“I don’t know.”

“Just giving you the option.” He turned and pulled off a post-it note before writing down an address. “This place is out of the way and cop friendly. Be careful, you could tear something if you try to do too much too fast.”

“Thanks, Danny,” Mac said.

“Hey, it’s the least I can do,” Danny grinned. “Let me know if you want to go out. Adam and me can make it happen.”  
********************

Mac was on his personal laptop when Stella stopped by later that evening. He closed it quickly so she wouldn’t see the gay sex site he was reading. “What do you need, Stella?”

“The paternity test came back,” Stella replied.

“That was fast.”

“Yeah, because the father was in our database already.”

He took the folder and flipped it open. “I don’t know if I should be surprised or sick.”

“Go for surprised,” Stella advised. “I was already sick.”

“Divide and conquer?”

“Yeah, I’ll take Lindsay.”

“Chicken.”

“Buck-awk.”  
********************

“I guess congratulations are in order,” Mac said as he walked unannounced into Chief Sinclair’s office. “You’re going to be a father.”

“What the hell are you talking about now, Taylor?”

Mac flipped a copy of the DNA results onto the desk. “You’ve done a lot to try and hurt my lab, my people and my reputation over the past couple of years, but I think this really takes the prize,” he said. “Was it your idea for her to try and get Danny Messer fired for improper conduct?”

“I’m not saying anything,” Sinclair snapped.

“Probably the first smart thing you’ve done,” Mac said. “Because this is coming out and I’m going to make sure there are repercussions for your actions. And hers.”

“You’re only going to end up hurting Messer.”

“We’ll see about that,” Mac said. “If I were you, I’d be calling a good lawyer.”  
********************

“Lindsay isn’t talking,” Stella said when she saw Mac coming out of the elevator.

“Neither is Sinclair,” Mac replied. “We need to make sure this evidence isn’t going to disappear, Stella. I just don’t feel comfortable sending it to evidence storage.”

“Your office?”

“For now,” Mac said. “I’ll just put up a note to keep the cleaning staff out for the next day or so. Thanks for all your help with this, Stella.”

She squeezed his arm. “They’re my family too.”

“Speaking of family, what did Hawkes have to say?”

“He was surprised, but agreed to help us keep an eye on everything,” she said. “And I was going to talk with Flack whenever I saw him next.”

“I’ll let him know. I’ve got to check on another case anyway,” Mac said. “Go home and get some rest. We’ll both go and talk with Lindsay tomorrow.”

“Do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Can you think of another option?”

Stella sighed. “No, I can’t,” she said. “Not without seriously compromising the entire investigation.”

“Yeah, I know. I think Danny has the best chance too,” Mac said. “But we just can’t risk it.”

“Don’t I know it?” She patted his shoulder. “See you tomorrow, Mac.”  
********************

Mac couldn’t remember the last time he had been so nervous. He licked his lips a couple of times, wishing he had thought to ask Danny to come with him, and stepped into the store.

It wasn’t what he had been expecting. The store was well lit with displays well arranged with space to move around, and soft music playing in the background. “Can I help you?” the young man behind the counter asked. “You look a little overwhelmed.”

“You could say that,” Mac replied. He knew he was going to have to actually talk to the kid because he wouldn’t be able to read Mac’s mind like Danny had.

“Is this your first time in a store like this?”

“That obvious, huh?”

“We can usually tell,” the kid said. “I’m Ben, by the way. Do you know what you’re looking for or did you just want to look around?”

Mac could feel his face coloring again. “Vaguely,” he said.

Ben came out from behind the counter and started towards the back of the store. “Our dildos and vibrators are back here,” he said. “They’re really not something we can put in the window.”

“How did you know?” Mac asked, following.

“I recognized the symptoms. I’m guessing this is your first toy and your first time using one,” Ben replied.

“You’re right,” Mac said starting to relax a little. “A friend of mine told me to be careful not to hurt myself.”

“Very good advice. I’d recommend something like this.” He held up a vibrator. “It’s a good first time toy that will help get your body used to the activity of anal sex with a low risk of personal harm.”

Mac nodded and took the package. “What about lube?” he asked looking it over.

“You can use any brand as long as you keep the toy itself clean,” Ben said. “Its dishwasher safe or you can use soap and water if you prefer. It takes double A batteries and is pretty good at not running through them every time you use it.”

Mac nodded again. “Are there directions in here?”

“Yep, and they have a web page as well.”

“I guess I’ll have to trust you,” Mac said with a smile. “Add in a couple things of lube and you’ve got a sale. And thank you for making this so easy on me.”

Ben smiled back. “That’s what I’m here for.”


	5. Chapter 5

One thing Don Flack had become very good at was hiding part of his personality and his life. Like Danny, since he was in high school, Don had been very aware that it wasn’t just the female half of the population that got his attention. Several guys did as well, and Don figured out just as quickly that it wasn’t a good thing in society’s eyes. Or his father’s. So Don kept things hidden very, very carefully and was so good by the time he met Danny Messer that not even the other man could tell that Don didn’t just go for the ladies. It was one reason that he was always so supportive of his best friend and Danny’s lover, now partner, Adam. Deep down Don wished that he could be as open about his preferences as Danny was; but he knew that his father would kill him if he ever found out.

So Flack found a small adult store that he liked and visited about once a month, or whenever he felt the need for something new in his life – well, something that wasn’t a tall, leggy blond with curves to kill. And he had hit the point again. Flack wasn’t sure if it was the case that Mac was working, helping prove that Danny didn’t get a co-worker knocked up, or what, but he wanted to look around and see if he could find something new to play with.

He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him when he drew in close to the store and found Mac Taylor walking out with a package. Flack about had a heart attack as he ducked into a handy shadow and waited until Mac was out of sight. He had no clue what his friend had been doing in the adult store, but he thought he might be able to find out. Flack smirked to himself and made his way inside.

“Hey Don.”

“Ben, how’s it going?”

“Same as always,” Ben replied with a grin. “You know what you’re looking for or just browsing again?”

“Actually, I was a little curious about your last customer,” Flack said. “He’s a friend of mine and I’ve been a little worried about him for a while now. He’s not gonna be doing anything to hurt himself, is he?”

“Nah, sounds like he’s been researching everything he’s planning,” Ben said. “You know I can’t tell you what he bought.”

“Yeah, I know; I just wanted to make sure he’s going to be safe. He’s too important to a lot of people to get hurt, especially now.”

“What’s up?”

“Danny and Adam are in trouble at work,” Don said. “Some bitch of a co-worker’s outted them in the worst possible way. Your last customer is the one working to clear up the whole mess.”

“Damn, I’ll have to talk with them next time they’re in,” Ben said. “They still don’t know about you?”

“Nah, but I been thinking about telling them,” Flack said. “Danny will be upset that he didn’t figure it out, but he won’t be mad at me. He’ll understand.”

“Y’know, you should go after your friend that was just in here and tell him the truth,” Ben said with a wicked smirk. “He looked like he could use some coaching.”

“I dunno.”

“Do you really have anything to lose?”

“A good friend who knew my dad,” Flack said. “I don’t know if I want to risk it.”

“I thought about offering myself, the guy was hot.”

“His name’s Mac,” Flack said. “And he is. I’ve been watching him for a while now. Maybe I will swing by on my way home and see what happens. Since when have you been a matchmaker?”

“Never; if my boss found out I’d be in tons of trouble,” Ben said. “But I like you guys, Don. There’s nothing wrong with wanting your friends to be happy.”

“Of course there ain’t,” Flack said. “Aw, the hell with it. I’ll come back tomorrow if Mac turns me down.”

“He’d be a fool to.”

“If he’s scared, he might act first and think later.”

“Well, let me know what happens,” Ben said. “I’d hate to lose some of my best customers.”

“Yeah, yeah; catch you later.”  
********************

Mac still wasn’t sure what he was thinking, but Danny’s words that even straight men would enjoy what Mac was about to try helped him feel a little better. When he got home he opened the package immediately and read the directions before washing the toy and placing it in his bedroom along with the lube. Then, after he started his supper, he sat down at his computer to read through a couple of more advice sites he’d found.

The knock at the door jarred him and he jumped, quickly turning off the monitor before heading to the door. “Flack?”

“Hey Mac, I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d stop by for a minute,” Flack said with a smile. “But if you’re busy, I can always talk to you tomorrow.”

“No, please come in,” Mac said taking a step back and to the side. “I was just about to eat and there’s enough for two. Are you hungry?”

“I’m always hungry, Mac,” Flack grinned. “Thanks. What can I do?”

“You could turn on the news and grab whatever you want to drink from the fridge,” Mac replied with a smile. “Then just make yourself at home.”

Flack nodded and set about the two chores Mac had set for him. He had just settled onto a corner of the sofa when Mac appeared with two plates and handed one to him. Then the older man sat down at the other end of the sofa and turned his attention to the news.

“I’m glad to see nothing about Danny and Adam has made it into the local news,” Flack commented between bites of some kind of casserole.

“I’ve been extremely careful with the evidence in the case, especially once we found out who the father is,” Mac replied. “I know that Danny and Adam’s relationship is going to be exposed to the department and there’s nothing I can do to stop it, but that doesn’t mean I can’t do everything in my power to lessen the blows a little. Danny has been through so much since he joined the crime lab, and Adam is just plain jumpy at times.”

“That’s only ‘round you, Mac.”

“So Danny tells me, even if I don’t know why,” Mac sighed. “I want to make sure they’re both safe. As they’re not both CSIs, no rules are being broken, which makes things a little easier, but at the same time, you know how cops feel about gay men in their ranks.”

“Yeah, it’s probably a good thing I’m usually on scene when Danny’s there, huh?” Flack asked. “I’ll keep an eye on him in the field, Mac. And I’ll make sure all the uniforms behave too. I don’t wanna see nothing that would shame our department.”

“Then we’re on the same page,” Mac said. “Danny mentioned that you knew about their relationship, but never told me how you feel about it. I’m guessing you don’t give a damn, huh?”

“Nope, I’ve known Danny was gay almost from the first time we met,” Flack said with a grin. “And he’s never hidden that fact from me. I was the witness at their ceremony last year and have been behind them every step of the way. There’s not a chance that I’m backing out now. How ‘bout the rest of the team?”

“Stella is ready to kill someone, which is no big surprise there,” Mac said. “I think Hawkes is in shock, but is willing to help us out however he can. The lab techs don’t seem to know, or if they do, they don’t care which is a relief because I’d really hate to lose anyone right now. We didn’t mention anything to Sid because he’s fairly removed up there in the morgue, but I’m sure he’ll find out soon enough.”

“Yeah, rumors do have a way of traveling in a lab, don’t they?”

“Danny says he doesn’t care, but I can see in his eyes that he does,” Mac sighed. “I haven’t had a chance to talk with Adam about how he feels about everything. I don’t want to scare him any more than I already have. Maybe I’ll get Stella to check in on him.”

“Or I can do it,” Flack said. 

Mac glanced over. “That would be a huge help, Flack; thanks,” he said. “Is there anything else going on that I should know about?”

“There is one thing, but it ain’t lab related,” Flack said. He stood and took his plate back to the kitchen, rinsing it off before setting it in to soak. He grabbed another beer and went back into the living room, sitting down a little closer to Mac than before. He didn’t want to crowd his friend, but he wanted to be able to reach him comfortably.

“What’s wrong, Don?”

“There ain’t nothing wrong,” Flack grinned. “It’s just that I saw something today that I probably shouldn’t have and wanted to ask you about it. But I won’t go any further if you don’t want me to.”

“What did you see?” Mac asked with a frown.

“You,” Flack replied scooting closer, “coming out of a favorite store of mine with a package and a guilty look. It made me really curious as to what you’d bought, Mac.”

Mac felt his body go cold and then hot. He hadn’t realized that Don Flack had seen him at the adult store. Then he thought of something. “Danny told me that you’re straight.”

“I’ve been hiding something from my best friend,” Flack admitted softly. “And that’s the fact that I don’t just like women. It ain’t often that I let myself be attracted to another man, Mac. It’s too dangerous for me. But I thought I’d offer my services to teach you a few things so you wouldn’t get hurt. The lab can’t survive without you.”

“Don, I, I’m still not sure myself where I’m going with all of this, and I don’t want anyone to get hurt while I work out my feelings,” Mac said. He looked up and started a little when he saw how close Don was. “I especially don’t want a friend to get hurt.”

“If I know its just teaching going in, then I wouldn’t get hurt,” Don said softly. “I ain’t asking for anything long term here, Mac; unless you want it. I just know how hard it can be to try and work things out for yourself, especially what goes where even with pictures and diagrams. Let me help you so you don’t hurt yourself.”

“How do you know what I’m doing?” Mac asked.

“I recognized the shape of the bag,” Flack replied. “You got a vibrator and I just know it’s not to run along your erection. You’re going to see what it feels like to penetrate your ass with something other than your fingers, Mac.”

Mac tried to lean back, but found that he was more or less cornered. Don grinned and moved in the rest of the way, catching Mac’s mouth in a soft kiss. Mac groaned when soft but bitten lips rubbed over his own, catching and nibbling before a tongue slid over his lips asking for entrance. He opened for Don’s tongue with a soft moan and wrapped his arms around the younger man, cradling him and holding him in place as their slowly mapped out each others mouths. 

“Don,” Mac breathed when they broke apart.

“I’ll show you more, Mac,” Don whispered. “But you’ll have to ask me.”

“Please,” Mac said lifting his head for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"How far you gone on your own, Mac?" Don asked as he slowly unbuttoned Mac's dress shirt.

"Two fingers and I woke up sore," Mac replied. "It wasn't so bad that I couldn't move, but it definitely was warning me that there could be more pain if I wasn't careful."

Don nodded and bent down to press a kiss to the scar on Mac's chest. "That's normal," he said. "You probably weren't really thinking about what you was doing and didn't notice any pain because you were so aroused. Can I see what you got today? Ben's good, he wouldn't have led you wrong, but I want to see if we should use my fingers or your new toy."

"It's in the bedroom," Mac said.

"Which is probably not a bad place to be taking this," Don said. He pushed back and stood, holding a hand out to Mac. "You're in charge here, Mac. We hit a line you don't want to cross, something makes you hurt or feel uncomfortable, tell me and we'll stop. Don't be a soldier with this, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll try," Mac said. He took Don's hand and let himself be pulled up. "How much pain is normal for anal sex?"

"Depends of the level of experience more than anything else," Don said. "I've known guys who had their first time and were up running around the next day like nothing happened. Then there's guys who can't get out of bed without severe cramps and pain for a couple of days. At a club one time, I saw one guy take two men at once."

Mac paused in the hall and considered the logistics for a minute. "That's complicated," he finally said.

"One of the hottest things I've ever seen," Don grinned. He pulled Mac in for another kiss. "We'll go slow tonight because I know you got work you can't leave hanging. We're gonna nail that bitch so hard, so won't know what hit her."

"You just protect Danny and Adam," Mac said. He dropped his shirt in the hamper and started to undo his belt. "Let Stella and me worry about Lindsay."

"I'll try," Don said. He pushed off his t-shirt and grinned. "You want me to leave my pants on, Mac?"

"No," Mac said. He dropped the rest of his things in the hamper and turned to look at Don. "If we're doing this, we're doing it right and that means I want to be able to see you and touch you. Now, where should I be for this?"

"Leave it to Mac Taylor to treat sex like a lab experiment," Don laughed. "Go ahead and settle on the bed and I'll come to you." He spotted the toy on the bedside table and picked it up. "This is a little wider than what you should be starting with. Hold up your hand for me." Don lined the toy up next to Mac's fingers and studied it for a minute. "Yeah, it's closer to three fingers, Mac. We can use it if you want to, or I can just use my fingers. They're thinner than yours."

"You're the teacher," Mac said.

Don grinned. "In that case, class, tonight we're going to focus on anal penetration only," he said.

"How can you say that so easily?"

"Practice." Don picked up the lube and opened it. "I think maybe you're harboring some bi-tendencies, Mac. You're already hard from just kissing. That's pretty hot."

"So what does it take to get a kiss around here?" Mac asked.

Don kissed Mac softly. "You need to be able to talk to me while I'm doing this, Mac," he replied. "When you're a little more comfortable with what we're doing, we can expand the lessons to sex, but for now, one sensation at a time."

"How is sex different than what you're doing?" Mac asked with a gasp as one of Don's fingers slipped into his body. "Feels good."

"There's more of a chance of damage with sex," Don said. "The more we get you used to penetration though, the lower that chance goes. Are you still sore from the last time you did this?"

"A little, but not really," Mac said. He arched a little when Don's finger ran over his prostate. "Are you going to add another?"

"In a bit," Don grinned. "I want to make sure your body is used to this before we start stretching the muscle. When you're with a partner, you should always make sure they're fully stretched before you even try to enter them. Some men like a stretch and burn feel of minimum prep time, but unless you know that for sure about your partner, don't try it."

"How can you be teaching right now?" Mac asked with a gasp.

"Yeah, I think I'm about to lose you," Don replied. He added more lube and slowly pushed a second finger in with the first. Mac cried out, his head falling back on the pillows at the stretch. Don did his best to keep his feelings as clinical as he could, telling himself that he was just there to help Mac so the older man didn't get hurt, but he could tell that it wouldn't be easy.

"Don, touch me?" Mac managed, pushing back against Don's fingers.

In reply, Don wrapped his free hand around Mac's erection and started to stroke it slowly, drawing the sensation out slowly for Mac until the man fell apart with a cry. Don grinned and leaned over so he could see Mac's face. "How you feeling?"

"What about you?"

"I think I'm about to come just from watching you."

Mac reached out blindly in search of Don's cock. Don caught the hand and helped it find it's target. Three strokes later, Don came and slumped down a little. "You're a natural, Mac," he murmured.

"Have to teach me more," Mac replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Both Adam and Danny felt the stares the moment they stepped off the elevator. "I think someone's been talking," Danny whispered to his partner. 

"We knew it was coming," Adam replied. "I was just hoping that, maybe, our coworkers here in the lab wouldn't go with the shock and staring route."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. He stumbled a little when Stella walked up and grabbed him in a firm hug. "Good morning to you too, Stel. What's up?"

"Just proving a point," Stella replied with a smile. She let Danny go and hugged Adam just as tightly. "Mac's already talked to Lindsay and Flack's filed the charges against her for sexual harassment and stalking."

Danny leaned against the wall. "So now we just got to deal with the fall-out from her plots," he sighed. "Stella, Adam's turning blue, you got him too tight."

"Sorry," Stella said, stepping back. "I'm just really worried about you both and want to make sure you okay."

"I'm more worried about Dan out in the field," Adam said, leaning next to his partner. "I mean, I'm in the lab all day and one of you guys are normally around, but he's out around the detectives and patrol officers."

"Which is why I'm working nothing but Danny cases for the next few weeks," Flack said, joining them. "You trust me to keep him safe out there, Adam?"

"Yeah, but how'd you swing that?" Adam asked.

"I had a talk with my Captain and explained what's been going on," Flack replied. "Normally I wouldn't have taken the risk, but I know for a fact that his son is gay and is at the academy right now. If we can show that the department is alternate lifestyle friendly, then it'll not only make us look good in the papers, but my Captain ain't gonna worry as much about his kid once he graduates."

"I think every father worries about their children regardless," Mac said. "Is this a private party or should I have brought drinks along?"

Danny laughed. "We just need Hawkes and Sid and we got the whole family together," he said. "Mac, thank you for everything. You didn't have to believe me when Lindsay showed up with her story. Yeah, I know, I know, you always listen to the evidence, but you still could have doubted me and not been as thorough as you were."

Adam and Stella looked at each other. "This is Mac Taylor we're talking about, Danny," Stella said. "I've never known him not to look at every angle in a case."

"Not entirely true, Stel," Mac said. "Danny, I meant what I said the other day. Remember that for me."

"I will, Mac," Danny said.

"In that case, how about we all get to work and stop hiding in the halls," Mac said. "Flack, you were here to get Danny, right?"

"Yep, I got a homicide I need CSIs on," Flack said. "Stel, you up for a trip too?"

"Sure, let me grab my kit," Stella said.

Flack waited until he was alone with Danny. "So, Mess, I got a confession to make to ya," he said softly.

"Yeah, what's up, Flackie?"

"I ain't exactly told you the truth, and it's my bad because I didn't know how to bring it up," Flack said. "I ain't straight, Danny. I'm bi."

"No shit?" Danny grinned. "Who you got your eye on that's making you break silence now?"

"What makes you think I'm watching anyone?" Flack asked.

"Because I know you, Donnie," Danny said. "You know I ain't gonna care, so who is it?"

"That's for him to decide when to tell," Flack said. "You ready to go, Stella?"

"Sure am," Stella said. "For the record, Don, no one around here cares. You can tell us anything, you know."

Flack looked over at Danny, who shrugged. "Stella's got really good ears," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, the newspapers are having a field day with the case," Mac sighed later that night when he and Flack were back at his apartment. "Did you see this one?"

Flack leaned over so he could see the headline. "Chief's lovechild used to frame CSI," he read aloud. "Y'know, love and Sinclair are words I really don't want to see in the same place."

Mac snorted. "I'm really impressed at how much the department is supporting both Danny and Adam," he said. "Given Danny's past history with IAB and the higher-ups, I was expecting a lot more noise from that direction. Instead we've got statements of support, of approval, and even one Captain saying that he hopes one day all alternate lifestyle officers can be as open as the CSI staff."

"You gotta love parents who love their kids no matter what," Flack said. He kissed the top of Mac's head absently and then realized what he'd done. "Oops."

"Don, I knew last night that this wasn't just about teaching for you," Mac said. "It's not about being taught for me. I have never once had any sort of casual relationship because that's not how I am, and I knew that when I let you into my bedroom that this was going to be something serious for me, and I hoped that it would be for you as well."

"And here I've been worrying about it all day," Flack said. He wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulder. "I'm really glad to hear you say that, Mac."

"Let's just say I'm looking forward to everything you can teach me, Don," Mac said with a smile. He leaned against the younger man. "You understand where I'm coming from, and I don't worry that you'll use me. I also overheard you tell Danny today. Thank you for not telling him that it's me."

Flack grinned. "You know they'll probably figure it out before too long," he said.

"I was actually thinking of telling Danny," Mac said. "In a way, he's responsible for getting us together."

"I never even though of that," Flack laughed. "When you're a little more secure with yourself again, Mac, we'll tell him together. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"I'll make sure to have a camera handy," Mac said dryly.


End file.
